


Imprisoning Eggs

by AuthenticAussie



Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, It's meant to be AceLu but it didn't really turn out like that, M/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy builds a fort out of Ace's textbooks, and attempts to hatch a chicken. Suffice to say, the adventure doesn't end with a live chicken on the tabletop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoning Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolle/gifts).



> Based off a prompt from Lollesblog;  
> AceLu, egg, book, prison  
> //Seriously confused as to what I was expected to make from this, but it was fun! ^u^

 Don't you dare." Luffy hissed threateningly, eyes narrowed in a serious glare as he eyed Ace.

Across the kitchen, Ace paused in the doorway, hands in surrender. "Don't I dare what, Lu?" He raised an eyebrow and tried to look out for something that Luffy would be so threatening for, but there was a significant lack of dominoes on the floor, and there were no trip wires either. Taking a hesitant step towards the table, he was once again meet with Luffy's eagle-eyed glare, but as this time it came with no verbal warning Ace deemed it safe to approach.

In front of Luffy, on their brightly-patterned tablecloth, stood a castle. Ace's eyebrow rose a little higher. The prison Luffy had built from what appeared to be Ace's mechanic textbooks looked none-too-stable, and even as Ace watched it appeared to threaten to topple over. Being careful not to knock the table, Ace craned his neck over the castle's textbook walls, to see that inside Luffy had captured one of their breakfast eggs.

"You dork," Ace said with a laugh, rolling his eyes at Luffy's antics, and he pushed back Luffy's wayward fringe to lay a kiss on top of his forehead. Luffy grinned up at him for that, an unguarded, sweet thing, and Ace felt a surge of affection for the younger boy in front of him. "How about instead of just keeping the egg prisoner we cook it for breakfast, yeah? I can get another one off Marco easy-peasy."

Luffy paused for a minute, pursing his lips as he thought, and his knee bounced a little under the table. "I wanted it to hatch into a chicken though," he mumbled with a pout, and Ace's shoulders slumped a little as he tried to hide a wide grin from stretching across his face.

"Pretty sure we could get one of those off Marco as well, though I think he'd lay one for you if you asked politely."

"Marco can lay eggs?!"

"Sure, he's a giant chicken, remember when we went to Thriller Park? I'd be surprised if he didn't lay an egg then."

Luffy's mouth formed a little 'o', and then a wonder-filled grin strecthed across his face and he extracted the egg from its little booky prison. "Alright then," he said seriously, "This is breakfast, and we'll raise one of Marco's egg-babies for him."

Ace almost was crying from hard it was to prevent himself from laughing, and he knew that he had to make sure Luffy asked Marco this particular question in person, _just_ so he could get a video of the blond's reaction.

"Yeah, we'll do that."


End file.
